Undecided
by Mika Kurihara
Summary: His name is Syaoran. I didn't tell you about him because I was afraid that you would steal him from me. Tomoyo said whimpering. Syaoran loved Tomoyo, before Sakura came into the picture. What will happen?


Undecided

Summary: 

Sakura was just a normal girl until the dice of life landed her a position to choose between the love of her life, or her best friend since forever to lose her life. Extremely AU.

New fic. New inspiration. Hope you like it and please review. This is based on a true story, but more twisted and exaggerated. This is my reappearance on and hope that I would find time and inspiration to continue this story. The name still doesn't fit so I wouldn't mind suggestions for a title. Thanks Mika

Disclamer: Don't own CCS blah blah blah. Plot, well actually that kind of belongs to God, if there is one, so the only thing I own is the OC's (Chu-yi) and others that might occur in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Kaijuu! You're going to be sooo late! It's not my fault if Mr. Koyiko kicks your ass!" A certain someone downstairs yelled.

"Shut up Touya! I'm getting dressed 'kay" I lied, crossing my fingers. I was still in bed hoping to get some more sleep. In truth, I put on my school uniform the night before so I can sleep in.

"Aww shit! Now I have to wake up!!!"

Hi, I am Sakura Kinomoto, not Kaijuu (Touya no baka!) I am currently in the 8th grade, going to Tomoeda High, and pretty much late every morning.

I have a B+ average, which is alright. My best friend is Tomoyo and she makes me model for her. She is making me go to a modeling school with her.

"Hurry up Kaijuu! What are you doing?"

"Coming okay?"

I hurried down the stairs, stumbling over a few of them. I could hear the laughing downstairs, just knowing that Touya was getting ready to tease me!

"I know you are heavy, but don't stomp down the house!"

See? What did I tell you?

"Oh shit! I have to go!" Touya watched me amusingly as I gobbled down my breakfast and clumsily put on my rollerblades. I sprinted out the door.

"Have a good day Sakura!"

When I arrived at school, I was sweaty, hot and totally exerted. I rushed to my locker. But damned locker won't open! Aaaaaaahhhh! What's my damned locker combination? 9, 7, 2, no! 9, 7, 5, no! 19, 7, 6! It worked!

My locker opened, but everything came spewing out. This has got to be my worst nightmare! I knew I should have cleaned my locker out!

I looked my watch. Still 5 minutes to get to class. At the speed of light, I cleaned up my locker. Actually, I just stuffed everything in. Hey, a girl's got to do what she's got to do to get to class!

I found and managed to pull out my schedule under a bunch of books, in the process, almost tearing it up. Friday… first period… it's math. SHIT!!!

Not thinking too much, I ran to my class, just about 1 building away. Just my luck eh? I looked at my watch and saw that I had just 30 seconds to get to class. I saw the door and used all my energy to open it. I saw the astonished look on my classmate's faces as I did the most ungraceful thing ever!

I fell flat on my face.

"Touch down!" I heard a boy yell. "She's such a klutz!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend. After all this humiliation, I heard something from the heavens.

The late bell. I wasn't late! I jumped up and down and did a little dance (which freaked everyone out) and only stopped when Mr. Koyiko came into the room.

"My my, who do we have here? Could it be Ms. Kinomoto? This is such a pleasant surprise." Everyone patted me on the back and congratulated me.

Yeah, I know. That's how often I'm late.

I went to my seat and took out my notebook and text. Did you really think I was going to take notes? The professor started babbling his nonsense about ratio as I looked out the window in boredom. I knew all this stuff. That's why we are in the advanced class! DUH

When is this class going to end?

_Lunchtime_

I rushed to the caf, after my last class, science. The teacher was so bitchy today! What shot up her ass?

I spotted Tomoyo from a mile away. She was sitting with my group of friends. Why my group of friends? Well they were 'popular' and her only friends.

You see, I was what they called 'popular'. But I don't do much with my popularity. Long auburn hair, slim curvaceous figure, striking emerald eyes and obviously totally fashionable, thanks to Tomoyo, who totally helped me develop my own style. I had a hyper and sensitive personality and everyone loved me.

But Tomoyo, she was a different story.

Don't get me wrong. With her violet waist-level hair, amethyst eyes, and a slim figure, she was really glam. AND she knows her stuff about clothing and make-up.

But her personality, that was another thing. You see, when she was young, she was really mistreated by her parents. Her mom and dad were always out gambling and never took care of her at all. Her dad was always drunk and abused her.

She ran to me, and I helped her out by letting her live with us. Her mom and dad willingly gave their 'bitch of a daughter' to us but she shut everyone out, only cared for herself and was really mean to everyone, except for us.

My little clique did see through her disguise and eventually did get to know her better and they became really good friends. But I can't really say for the rest of the school.

So I sat down beside Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki, Takashi Yamazaki, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Li, Chu-yi Dai, and Tomoyo. They were my little clique. We were so close, we knew everyone's secrets. No secrets between us, and that's what I thought until I heard what Tomoyo said.

"So how's everyone today?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Life's great thanks!" Chu-yi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sarcasm was definitely her second language. That girl has got them coming! I'll have to try to challenge her to comebacks another time. Remind me 'kay?

"Life's a bitch." said Meiling

"I failed my math test" cried Eriol, burying his face in his hands.

"Unlike Eriol, I got full marks! Sucker!" cried Naoko, proudly grinning.

"Terada-sensei…" gushed Rika. Hey what did you expect?

"Did you know, that in the 1800s', school chalkboards were made with potato ashes and corn starch?" said Takashi, raising his index finger and nodding, acting knowingly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YAMAZAKI" Cried Chiharu, digging her left fist into his head and using her right hand to drag Takashi by the ear.

"So Tomoyo, I heard you were supposed to meet this guy yesterday, how was he?" I pressed.

"I met that guy yesterday night….. and he… was a… was a… total jerk to me.. yeah a total jerk!." Tomoyo said, putting a solemn frown on her face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her in sympathy, comforting her and insulting the guy who hurt her. But I knew the truth.

Tomoyo might be a good liar, but she wasn't good enough for me. If a guy was really a total jerk, she would be crying by now. And Tomoyo does NOT stutter. Something was up. And I did not miss that tinge of red on her cheeks.

She was so going to have it after school.

When everyone was gone, it was only me and Tomoyo. She was kind of silent. It was never this awkward. I looked at my watch and knew that I definitely had to go to class. I was late to morning classes, but definitely not afternoon classes.

I stood up to go and she didn't even look at me.

I told her "Meet me at the Cherry Blossom Garden, and please tell me what's going on."

She nodded after a lot of thought it seems, and I walked away.

_"Ring Ring!" _I heard the bell and immediately rushed out. I ran to the east side of the campus to this beautiful garden of cherry blossoms. There is a row on each side and an alleyway in the middle that you can walk through. I sat down on a bench and waited patiently for her arrival.

I rested my head on the back and inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in spring. I put my hands out and a certain breeze picked up and landed a blossom in the palms of my hands. I blew it away. I was puzzled. Why would Tomoyo keep a secret from us? If it was a crush, she knows we will understand. I shook my head, hoping it was more than that.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up and saw Tomoyo, pain and tears in her eyes. Though I was furious, I managed to calm down and softly asked her:

"Who is this guy and why are you keeping a secret from me?"

Her eyes widened. I knew she was surprised of my calm tone, but also knew that I was hiding my anger.

"His name is Syaoran. I hid the truth from you because I was afraid that-"

Suddenly I heard another set of footsteps.

* * *

What do you think? Did you like the cliffie kinda thing? Hope you like and pleez press that purple/blue button and review! THANKIES! 


End file.
